Objek
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Selama Sugawara Koushi menyukai objeknya, ia tak peduli. / fic yg aslinya buat utang Birthday Disaster tapi malah kecepetan publish / rada garing / warning inside


Objek

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

Sejak berusia empat tahun, dunia warna telah menggoda Sugawara Koushi.

Sepanjang kenangannya, ia selalu dipuji guru dan teman-temannya berkat kemampuannya dalam mengombinasikan warna dan rupa. Nyatanya itu hanyalah goresan krayon di kertas gambar, bagi orang dewasa itu tidaklah istimewa, namun bagi mata belia anak-anak seusia Sugawara, itulah yang mereka sebut " _masterpiece_ ". Gambar flora, fauna, dan panorama alam adalah keahlian Sugawara cilik. Krayon dan kertas adalah sahabatnya; Sugawara ia masih ingat pernah dimarahi sang ayah karena menggambari lembaran halaman novel yang baru dibelinya. Ia mogok menggambar selama setengah hari setelah itu.

Saat kelas empat SD, ia beralih dari krayon ke cat air dan kanvas. Namun objek favoritnya tak berubah―gunung biru kehijauan dan pantai bersalut senja adalah dua hal yang paling sering menghiasi kanvasnya. Ia menyukai kekontrasan yang unik antara tempat tertinggi dan terendah di daratan tersebut. Melukis gunung mendesirkan kedamaian dalam hatinya; ia hampir-hampir dapat mengendus aroma cemara dari udara yang melingkupinya. Pantai, sebaliknya, membawakannya rasa antusias yang memabukkan―kombinasi merah dan jingga selalu berhasil melayangkan jiwanya yang belum matang ke galaksi polikromatik. Ia tak peduli atas kritikan yang menyuruhnya beralih ke objek yang lebih dinamis―manusia, atau fauna selain karnivora domestik dan keluarga unggas. Sugawara menulikan telinganya; selama ia menyukai objeknya, ia tak peduli.

Semakin dewasa, rasa mawas diri membuatnya berubah perlahan-lahan―saat masuk SMP, ia mulai melukis rupa manusia. Awalnya hanya rupanya sendiri, lalu orangtuanya, kemudian teman-temannya; terima kasih kepada _photographpic memory_ -nya, ia tak perlu menatap cermin atau potret untuk merekonstruksi wajah seseorang. Meninggalkan zona nyaman bukanlah hal mudah, selalu saja ada warna yang salah atau proporsi yang tak tepat, seakan-akan tangannya menolak untuk bergerak sesuai kehendaknya. Namun ia tahu, kegagalan takkan mau berlama-lama mengendap dalam seseorang bertekad teguh. Tangannya semakin luwes menjinakkan kuas dan warna. Pada pertengahan semester di kelas satu SMP, ia membuat lukisan rupa pertamanya. Rupa dirinya bersama kedua orangtuanya, berdiri berdempetan dengan akrab.

Kelas dua SMP, nama Sugawara Koushi makin dikenal berkat dedikasinya dalam dua bidang sekaligus: melukis dan voli. Sugawara sudah bermain voli sejak SD, namun hobinya dalam dunia melukis membuatnya perlahan menjauhi olahraga beregu itu. Lama kelamaan ada rasa bersalah akibat meninggalkan sesuatu yang pernah disukainya sejak masih bocah, dan ia menebusnya dengan kembali ke lapangan. Namun bukan berarti ia berniat meninggalkan kanvas dan paletnya di gudang. Ia tetap melukis, namun hanya untuk melepaskan kepenatan setelah bersekolah dan berlatih mempertahankan bola di udara.

Sugawara bersyukur ia dapat bertahan dalam permainan lapangan itu; jika bukan karena voli, ia takkan bertemu Sawamura Daichi di gedung olahraga SMA Karasuno. Saat itu Daichi hanyalah seorang bocah yang gemar bermain voli, sekaligus orang pertama yang menyapanya saat ia menjejakkan kaki ke SMA yang entah sejak kapan berjuluk "Gagak yang Tak Dapat Terbang". Eksistensi Daichi menumbuhkan rasa syukur dalam hati Sugawara karena telah memilih Karasuno sebagai penunjang masa depan pendidikannya. Sugawara tak peduli akan julukan menyakitkan itu, seperti ia tak peduli akan komentar tentang pilihan objeknya saat ia masih SD, selama sosok Daichi masih tertangkap oleh korneanya. Pemuda itu, entah mengapa, sedamai gunung kebiruan dalam lukisan masa kecilnya, namun dapat menjadi seliar merah dan jingga dalam langit senja di pantai jika keadaan memungkinkan. Ada kombinasi polikromatik yang menyenangkan tiap kali mereka bertemu pandang, seakan-akan Daichi adalah lukisan yang hidup dan bergerak. Lukisan yang sempurna.

Tumbuh bersama Daichi (dan Azumane Asahi, sebagai rekan sepantaran) lebih menyenangkan dari yang Sugawara duga. Berdua, mereka adalah kapten dan wakil kapten dari tim yang mulai mengembangkan sayap perlahan-lahan. Dan entah sejak kapan objek Sugawara seluruhnya menjadi sosok pria muda bersurai hitam dan bertubuh tegap―selalu ada Daichi dalam setiap lukisannya, entah sebagai figuran atau objek utama. Lukisan pohon sakura, sekolah, bahkan gedung olahraga, selalu disertai sosok Daichi. Terlebih saat ia menuangkan kegiatan latihan voli di atas kanvas, maka Daichi-lah yang paling mencolok, sementara rekan-rekannya berupa sosok buram yang berlarian ke sana ke mari. Sekali lagi, Sugawara tak peduli. Ia melukis apa yang ia mau, dan ia telah menutup telinga akan komentar negatif.

Ia tahu lukisannya tak bisa dinilai buruk, namun ia tak pernah mau hasil karyanya dilihat oleh selain matanya. Ketika ia melukis, ia akan mengurung diri di galerinya yang ia kunci rapat-rapat selama berjam-jam, dirundung rasa cemas kalau-kalau orangtuanya memergoki. Ia tak pernah menunjukkan lukisannya pada Daichi, bahkan saat pemuda itu berkunjung ke rumahnya ketika ia absen akibat demam tinggi. Seluruh lukisannya, mulai dari coretan alam saat ia masih kecil hingga lukisan yang ia buat tiga hari lalu, disimpan dalam galeri bawah tanahnya. Hanya dirinya yang boleh memuji karya individualnya. Daichi tidak perlu tahu, begitu pula orang lain.

Sekali lagi, ia melukis Sawamura Daichi. Dibingkai latar belakang gunung zamrud yang menenangkan, pemuda itu tersenyum ke depan, seolah-olah ia tersenyum untuk Sugawara. Sugawara pun tersenyum, membalas busur pelangi terbalik di wajah sang objek dalam angannya. Sawamura Daichi, bagi Sugawara, adalah gunung dan senjanya. Objek terbaik yang pernah ia lukis. Sawamura Daichi tak boleh meninggalkannya. Ia sadar itu hal paling egois yang pernah dipikirkannya, namun ia tak peduli. Selama hati Sugawara Koushi menghendaki, ia tak pernah peduli.

Kenyataannya, antagonis bernama "Nasib" jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang ia kira. Daichi melamar Michimiya Yui, kawan satu sekolahnya, setelah mereka lulus SMA. Sugawara meringis kecut melihat pemuda itu berlutut dan menyematkan cincin perak ke kelingking gadis remaja itu. Daichi, objeknya yang sempurna, telah direnggut selamanya. Daichi telah dibawa pergi, dijauhkan darinya. Warna kelabu perlahan melingkupi atmosfer, mencekiknya dalam diam. Warna kelabu memuakkan, yang makin lama memekat menjadi kelam. Ia mencoba melukis lagi, namun kali ini getar tangannya menghancurkan warna-warni kanvas. Kuas dan cat tak mau lagi menurut padanya. Sugawara tertunduk, menangis, tak mampu lagi menggoreskan sosok Daichi ke dalam bingkai imajinasinya. Dunianya seakan pecah berkeping-keping layaknya keramik yang diempaskan ke bumi. Kini ia tak ada bedanya dengan orang asing yang hanya sanggup menatap sang objek dari kejauhan.

Daichi miliknya. Objeknya. Ia harus merebut kembali objeknya.

Ketika hati Sugawara Koushi telah memutuskan, kepeduliannya dibuang jauh-jauh dan telinganya ditutup rapat-rapat. Begitu pula saat ia menanti di pertigaan yang sepi, menunggu dua sosok melewatinya. Daichi dan Yui takkan menyadari eksistensinya hingga mereka merasakan sakit yang membara di torso mereka, dengan bilah pisau dapur menancap dan merembeskan darah dari dada mereka. Yui tidak penting, hanya Daichi yang diinginkannya. Yang tidak dibutuhkan akan berakhir di pembuangan, dan tempat objek terbaik yang sesungguhnya adalah di galeri. Beruntung orangtuanya tengah berlibur minggu ini; takkan ada yang tahu kalau ia menggeret sebuah kantung berat ke bawah tanah.

Sugawara tak peduli. Selama ia masih mampu melukiskan figur Daichi, ia takkan peduli.

 **The End**

Yeeeeyyy~ akhirnya utang saya kelar duluaaan~ #peace

Fic ini didedikasikan sebagai balasan (yang kecepetan publish) buat kawan-kawan yang sudah jungkir-balik nulis fic buat Birthday Disaster tanggal 5 Mei, sekaligus untuk merayakan ultah Orenji Gerbera alias Lita yang ultah hari ini (maaf ya, kalo ceritanya gak terlalu nge- _twist_ dan serem kayak rikuesmu waktu itu). Btw kayaknya ini menjurus ke yaoi ya, padahal perasaan Suga ke Daichi cuma sebatas "pelukis dan objeknya".

Akhir kata, selamat RnR #kabur


End file.
